Scarred for life
by Sunflower98
Summary: America and England drop by Canada's place for a surprise visit. America and England see something that will scar them for life. Human names used. Franada. First yoai fanfiction. Review please, but be kind.


_It was a simple act of kindness, Alfred wanted to go and surprise his brother Matthew. All Alfred wanted was to see Matthew happy again. He wanted to see Matthew smile like when they were younger. Also Alfred wanted to make the Canadian feel like he wasn't forgotten, even tho he was most of the time. Alfred was so proud of himself too. But the thought that Alfred's random visit could go so terribly wrong so terribly fast._

The idea struck him on a late Thursday afternoon. It was around the time of sunset, while cuddling with Arthur. Alfred and Arthur had been together for about six months. They were both madly in love with each other. Alfred was the best thing that had happen for the Brit. Before Alfred entered Arthur life, the Englishman was always sad and lonely. But when ever Alfred is around Arthur always smiles. While they where cuddling it was silent, that was a rare sound in the apartment they shared. Both of them were just enjoying the presents of each other. Then Alfred had to ruin the silents.

"Hey Iggy" Alfred said in a sort of sleepy tone. Arthur usually didn't like the nickname. Alfred was the only one who could call him that. The young American was extremely tired. He had bags under his eyes, his eyes were also glassy, and he didn't have his usual enthusiasm. Which was always odd.

"Yes, love."

"Are we free Saturday" Alfred sounded so tired, there was no life in this voice.

"I think so,why? Arthur was now kind of confused. He stopped rubbing his lover's back.

"I want to go and visit Mattie, that's all."

"I don't see why not, plus I would like to see him again." Then the older Brit showed a cute little smile. Alfred caught a glimpse of the small smile, it also made him smile too.

"Okay." The small smile still was on both of there faces. Arthur could tell that his little Alfred was about to fall into the deeps of sleep.

"I love you, Alfie." Then Alfred received a small kiss on his forehead. But a small, quiet sound came from the adorable American

"I love you too."

It was a beautiful sunny Saturday in Canada. Arthur and Alfred were just arriving at the Canadian's house.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea to surprise him, you git."

"No way" Alfred said with lots of joy in his voice. Alfred must have knocked at the door for about a minute straight. Until he remembered he had a key. So of course Alfred let himself into the small, but cute clean house. But there was no sigh of his Brother, Mattie. While Alfred was looking, Author was just trailing behind him. Arthur was also looking for the Canadian.

The young American had looked almost everywhere. To be honest both of them were starting to worry now. Matthew's car was even in the driveway. But then Alfred had found a clue, it was a trail of clothes leading to the master bedroom. Both of them looked at each other, with the same look of horror. They both mover very slowly, scared about what they would find. The first item of clothing was a shirt then another shirt. The second shirt wasn't Matthew's for sure, it was a purple-ish color. Plus it wasn't like the Canadian to leave a mess. Then there were pants, but only one pair. The pants were the same color of the purple shirt.

Then the couple heard the unthinkable. The sounds of moans and groans. Then heard "_Matthieu, Matthieu, mon cher."_

"Oh bloody Hell, the frog is raping poor Matthew!" Arthur spit out in a loud whisper. After Alfred heard his lover, he kicked the door down. Well Alfred of course didn't think it through, not worrying about what would be the repercussion.

"Francis quiet raping my broth-." But Alfred was cut off, when he realized that Matthew was on top. He was straddling the older Frenchmen. Both of them completely naked. Francis and Matthew were shocked too. Both of them had the deer in the headlights look.

"Oh my God" Alfred gasped out. There was about a three seconds of just awkward silence. No one moved an inch, they all just looked at each other trying to figure out what just happened. Alfred just gave Arthur a funny look, both of them walked out of the room calmly. The next thing heard was Arthur scream.

"What the bloody hell was that!"

"I don't know, but I'm now scared for life now!" Alfred was fanatic and really grossed out. Then the pair went running out of the house.

Monday came way to quick for the American. All Alfred thought about was what happen Saturday. Matthew would probably want to talk about it. Oh and he was right.

"So about what you saw Saturday. Francis and I have been dating for awhile. And well... " Matthew's voice trailed off. He was just as nervous too or maybe even more. The conversation didn't last to long, thank God. But it was still really, really awkward. Alfred just wanted the ground to swallow him up. After that conversation Alfred couldn't look at Francis or Matthew the same.

"l'Amérique, l'Amérique." Francis called out as Alfred was walking by.

"What."

"I was think mon cher, you, and me could have a threesome. You two are twins so it would be sexy. What do you think?"

Alfred looked at him with a look of horror. "Arthur, save me."

"You bloody frog, leave my Alfred alone!" Now the Brit was super pissed. Of course those two fought for the entire meeting like always.

"Foursome, More the merrier."


End file.
